Telephone call distribution systems, such as those which queue and distribute telephone calls to a number of operators or service personnel, typically distribute the next call in the queue to the next available operator by simply detecting which communication line to an operator is not in use. To distinguish the case where a line to a telephone call station is not being used because the operator is available to answer the call, from the case where a line is not being used because there is no operator present at the telephone call station to answer a call, the telephone call distribution system typically makes use of the headset amplifier which is present at each station.
Generally, each telephone call station in the telephone call distribution system includes a removable amplifier which is used to amplify signals to and from a telephone headset. An operator who is leaving his or her call station unplugs the headset amplifier from the telephone call station console. The removal of the amplifier is detected by the telephone call station which serves to notify the telephone call distribution system that no operator is present at the telephone call station console. This method of detecting whether an operator is present at a telephone call distribution station not only requires that each operator have his or her own headset, but also requires that each operator has his or her own headset amplifier. This arrangement results in significant equipment costs, particularly in view of the relatively short life of headsets.
The present invention relates to a means for indicating that an operator has left his or her station without removing the headset amplifier associated with a telephone call station.